La mente del enigma
by GarritasSuaves
Summary: Otra noche aburrida insípida y vacía hasta que descubre que este mundo aún puede despertar su interés...


**Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del perverso Hiroyuki Takey (pues si me pertenecieran les aseguro que sería aún más perversa que él). Pero la historia es de mi propiedad intelectual, sin otro objetivo que no sea el de entretener a los posibles lectores**.

¡Hola a todos! Después de siglos reviví, esta vez les traigo una humil historia, un One-Shot de un personaje tan controversial como incomprendido. Sin mas que agregar simplemente ¡Disfruten!

Aclaraciones:

Narración

–Diálogos–

 _Pensamientos_

 _/Conciencia/_

 **Negrita-** Destaca una palabra o frase clave.

MAYÚSCULA- Se grita o enfatiza la palabra o frase.

 **~Texto texto~** Reflexión que les recomiendo que recuerden porque dará pistas del trasfondo y de próximos capítulos.

* * *

 **La mente del enigma**

Una noche como cualquiera, fría, sin nada diferente, solitariamente etérea…Tan insípida. Otra más. No encuentro nada que atrape mi atención. Así que allí voy, a intentarlo. A buscar algo…nada en particular, _**un no sé qué**_ …. Por favor, lo que sea. ¿Suena como un ruego? Lo es…Es que mi mente no puede tener tiempo en blanco. No es conveniente, siempre acabo divagando en memorias que perdí, o que desesperadamente trato de perder. Llego al típico resto bar de madrugada, está prácticamente vacío. Cuento sin ver a 3 personas dispersas entre las mesas. Tres hombres. Uno trabajando los otros dos ahogando penas de "amor" en licores. Que repugnante. Una mueca de aborrecimiento se dibuja en mi cara, de sólo pensarlo me da nauseas. Par de inútiles que dejan su vida en las manos de otro. Ni siquiera tienen el maldito control sobre lo que sienten, ¿Cómo pueden tener el control sobre el mundo? Sus almas son tan débiles. De pronto noto que mis manos están apretadas en un puño en los bolcillos de mi capa. Sacudo mi cabeza para detener mis pensamientos que están tomando un rumbo tempestuoso. No vine a esto. Solté el aire como un bufido retomando mi vulnerable pasividad.

Llego hasta la barra larga y lustrosa, me siento en una banqueta alta, no hay nadie cerca, y eso me convence de quedarme en ese asiento. Yo sólo quiero un café, sí, por eso estoy en este sitio. Un café de un sabor intenso que despierte mis sentidos, para que su vapor humeante difumine la realidad que me envuelve. Porque no me gusta. A veces me resulta insoportable estar aquí. No aquí en el bar, si no aquí en la Tierra. En esta sociedad despiadada. Es un mundo hostil, superficial, aburrido, corriente, donde nada me sorprende, nada me encandila… Esta noche no será la excepción para mi desgracia, pero estoy acostumbrado y aunque nada me fascine realmente mi objetivo es suficientemente poderoso como para mantenerme aquí de pie. Invencible. La vida ha sido un laberinto de caminos de desidia y dolor sin salida para quienes como yo poseemos un don, todo por la mediocridad del ser humano, pero yo me encargare de revertir todo aquello. De desaparecerlo.

Me quito la capucha que cubre mi cabeza y alzo el rostro clavando mi apática mirada escarlata en el sujeto del otro lado de la barra. Hago un gesto indicativo con la mano y no hace falta más para que el individuo disponga sus mejores granos de café a moler. Ni siquiera he hablado, mucho menos saludado, apenas si asentí con la cabeza con mi usual porte taciturno de autosuficiencia. No estoy de humor, y sé que se me nota. No me importa ¿Por qué molestarme en ser gentil? De igual forma siempre es lo mismo, se intimidan fácilmente, porque al fin y al cabo vienen de la misma especie que siempre me ha resultado tan predecible como innecesaria. Ellos van arrasando a su paso todo rastro de belleza y de vida. No pueden con lo que no conocen y no entienden, aquello que no está al alcance de su escasa capacidad mental pasa a ser una amenaza inminente que hay que destruir a como dé lugar. Observo a mi alrededor vagamente. Está desolado, ha quedado sólo el mozo, el joven que trabaja y yo. Los dos mártires sufridos se han sentido intimidados por mí, que extraño, si yo no hice nada más que dedicarles una mirada… Claro, es puro sarcasmo, sé lo fácil que intimido a los demás. Y NADIE se atreve a desafiarme JAMAS. / _Excepto por una persona./_ Cierto. Frunzo el ceño recordando cierta cachetada y soy interrumpido por el sonido grave de la porcelana al ser depositada sobre la madera. Delante de mí tengo una taza y un plato con dulces, cortesía de la casa. Mi café despide bruma caliente y al borde de la pieza asoma una espuma en tonalidades tierra. El aroma es dulce e invasivo. Mi pedido fue al azar, señale uno del cartel, si es café va a gustarme, a menos que sea de mala calidad. Sorbo y la mezcla de especias, miel y torrontés invade mi boca. Cierro mis ojos abocando mis sentidos en la simple tarea de saborear mi bebida. El efímero placer me distrae de mis vacilaciones previas dándome unos instantes de tranquilidad interior.

El simple hecho de enfocarme en algo diferente y agradable hace que mis oídos logren escuchar la música que suena de fondo, no es que no estuviera allí antes pero francamente ni siquiera la había notado, clara evidencia de que sólo vemos y oímos aquello que nos llama la atención y según nuestro estado de ánimo. La música es aceptable, típica de un bar desértico de madrugada, pero agradable al fin. Paseo mis ojos frente a mí, estantes largos con botellas de vidrio de diversas formas, etiquetas y tipos de licores. En otro momento de mi vida estaría optando por uno de ellos pero no esta noche, de echo en esta vida aún tengo 15 años, es lo aburrido de reencarnar, hay que pasar una y otra vez por ciertos procesos biológicos y naturales, pero esta vez será la última…Se escapa de mis labios una sonrisa ladeada y fanfarrona pero no hay nadie cerca mío que pueda verla, y de hacerlo seguro que no acotarían, la mayoría callan por miedo, prefieren no preguntar, no contestar tanto enemigos como aliados, como dije antes, nadie se atreve a desafiarme…Nadie. / _¿Nadie? Mmmh. ¿Seguro?/_ A mi subconsciente le encanta hacerme pensar y sobre todo opinar. Niego internamente. Quienes me provocan lo hacen sin tener idea de las consecuencias, son ingenuos, pero nadie me desafía a conciencia. / _No creo que_ _ **ella**_ _sea una inconsciente mas…/_ Ese comentario me deja cavilando un momento, tal vez si lo sea. Alzo una ceja pensando en la siniestra posibilidad de hacer que se dé cuenta de quién soy. Porque evidentemente no tiene la menor idea. _/Pero es la única persona que ha logrado llamar tu atención./ Sí, como shaman/sacerdotisa por sus poderes tan extraños._ _/Además porque es la única a la que no puedes leerle la mente./ Un punto más para tener en cuenta._ Es sólo algo que pienso para distraerme, en cuanto caigo en la cuenta que una vez más estoy enroscado en trivialidades sin importancia mi mal humor vuelve a hacer sombra en mi rostro. He intentado hasta el hartazgo descubrir algo en este mundo que me despierte, pero no hay nada, lo que solía interesarme ya no me impresiona. Esta es otra noche de esas, vacía y llana, es como estar muerto…No, es peor. Siento como el ardor lacerante se expande dentro de mí…el dolor hondo, la frustración, el rencor el odio… todo este odio que me ha empujado hasta aquí, me ha arrastrado en diferentes infiernos siendo la Tierra el peor de todos, donde el veneno crece y me quema desde adentro. Mis manos están calientes por el fuego que quiere salir. De repente la corriente de aire frío golpea mi espalda y mueve ligeramente mi cabello, me sacude completamente de la realidad en la que me había inmerso. El mozo está en la otra esquina de la barra y alza la vista hacia quien acaba de entrar, miro la escena indiferente y vuelvo a mi café humeante que había dejado en pausa esperando a que se temple pues estaba delicioso pero muy caliente.

–Buenas noches, vengo a retirar un pedido. –

 _Esa voz…_

–Sí, usted llamo anteriormente, aún no está listo, lamento la demora… ¿Gusta tomar algo mientras espera? –

–Un café fuerte, con crema. –Hizo una pausa. –Y azúcar mascabado para endulzar. –

 _Es la voz de…. No, no hay forma de que sea._ Curvo mis labios en una sonrisa ladeada, superado sin mirar, descartando la opción. Soy demasiado bueno en esto como para que se me escape la presencia de ese furyoku.

–Desde ya esto va por su cuenta, verá, no dispongo del don de la paciencia.– Habla nuevamente.

Maldición, sí es su voz.

Escucho la corta conversación pero no dirijo mi mirada hacia ellos. No puede ser quien me pareció porque no sentí su presencia y eso sería imposible. Unos pasos se escuchan hacia mi dirección. Algo cruje, deduzco que es la banqueta deslizándose por las maderas gastadas del piso… Desvió sutilmente mi mirada al costado hacia ese sonido molesto que viene desde abajo. _Y encima de todo yo que estaba tan tranquilo se piensa sentar en la barra perturbando mi momento._ Pienso hasta que me encuentro con piernas largas cubiertas con medias negras que se cruzan una sobre la otra, lo cual me invita a continuar el recorrido, se está quitando un abrigo café y lleva un vestido gris simple de mangas largas y un pañuelo triangular verde militar envuelto en su cuello…cabello dorado… cara bonita y expresión inexorable… _Carajo sí es Anna._ Esto acaba de herir mi orgullo. No supe que era ella, no antes de escuchar su voz, o de verla a la cara. No me mira, pero sabe que estoy aquí. Esta sólo a dos metros de mí, aunque se encuentra muy ocupada reacomodandose el pañuelo de su cuello lo cual me da tiempo de observarla de forma más directa girándome en su dirección mientras degusto un dulce _sabe bien, me encanta todo lo dulce, postres, bombones, chocolates, podría decirse que es una de mis debilidades o, mejor dicho de mis únicas tentaciones, aunque_ … Alzo una ceja. _Podría empezar a sumar otra a la lista_. Paseo mi mirada por la rubia minuciosamente.

–¿Planeas seguir requisándome con la mirada por mucho tiempo más? – Me dice severamente cuando termina de arreglarse y me dirige una mirada fulminante.

–Puede ser…–Mi mano comienza jugar distraídamente con la taza. – Eres lo más curioso dentro de este lugar. –Le respondo desinteresadamente. Sonríe presuntuosa.

–¿Será porque no pudiste notar ni remotamente mi presencia tan cerca? – /¡Oh, _te atrapo!/_ Mi subconsciente me pega justo en el orgullo. Afilo mi mirada y sin decir nada me pongo de pie acercando la banqueta y el café hacia ella para tener una conversación un poco más privada.

Vuelvo a sentarme y bebo un sorbo de café antes de depositarlo nuevamente en la barra. –¿Y de dónde sacas que no lo note? – Mis ojos rojos se clavan en ella. – Yo que tú me bajaría de ese poni, no es que seas la única atracción del parque como para estar tan al pendiente de ti – Se ríe burlonamente, y esta vez es ella quien clava sus verdes y fríos ojos en mí, creo que va a decir algo pero en vez de eso esboza una media sonrisa de auto superación y me sostiene la mirada sin inmutarse…Definitivamente no es la reacción que esperaba. El mesero deposita otra taza de café y ella la toma dando un sorbo sin bajarme la mirada ni por un momento. _¿Acaso me está desafiando?_ Esta inescrutable, esos ojos indescifrables me hacen sentir como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que digo.

–Así que te he dejado sin palabras, tal vez te decepcioné… –Digo con falsa preocupación. –Oh pobre niña.– La provoco y espero…Estira su mano y…le pone azúcar al café seguidamente lo revuelve tranquilamente mientras se gira hacia mi cambiando el cruce de sus piernas relajadamente, sigue con esa estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su linda cara de muñeca y sus esmeraldas no abandonan mis carmesí ni por puta casualidad. Estoy comenzando a impacientarme no suelo no obtener respuestas y que una rubiecita mandona de 15 años me incite en la cara es algo que está alterándome los nervios. Hago el intento por saber en que demonios piensa sin embargo…nada, la nada misma, no puedo ver ni percibir NADA. Desvía la mirada y se ríe en silencio como si supiera de mi intento fallido de leerla. Se lleva un chocolate a la boca, despreocupada. En este punto tengo los dientes apretados bajo mi sonrisa ofuscada y su indiferencia está matando mi buen humor. Me saca de quicio N _adie se ríe en mi cara y me ignora sin consecuencias._

-¿Enserio?- Escucho su voz femenina. Se está colocando el saco. –Qué fácil es alterar tu psiquis. –

Me quedo absorto, analizando su comentario, y ya no estoy enojado… me ha dejado estupefacto, sin reacción. Ahora soy yo quien no responde. _¿Acaso hable en voz alta?_ Se baja de la banqueta quedando de pie y se bebe de un tirón el café. –Gracias. –Contesta al mesero tomando una bolsa entre sus manos vuelve su mirada hacia mi cuando se gira para irse.

–Y mira…Sin consecuencias.– Dice encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo divertida de la situación luego se encamina a la puerta mientras yo solo la sigo con la mirada perplejo y completamente maravillado hasta que sale del lugar.

Entonces ella… Respiro hondo volviéndome a girar a la barra y mirando mi café con una sonrisa ladeada _Ya veo…reishi. De ahora en más deberé estar más pendiente de guardar mis pensamientos._

Voy a beber un sorbo de mi café y hago una mueca de asco. Está espantosamente frío, sin embargo no me molestó, pues a cambio de eso obtuve algo realmente fascinante esta noche, aunque solo ha logrado dejarme muchas dudas…No por nada he descubierto y creado tantas técnicas impresionantes, he venido revolucionando el mundo espiritual desde hace un milenio y si hay algo contra lo que no puedo es con el hambre de saciar mi curiosidad… _Por eso algún día descubriré que poder encierras Anna Kyoyama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Me imagino que usted paga la cuenta de la señorita ¿No, caballero?- Dice un mesero cordialmente al joven de gesto pacifico que parece muy entusiasmado observando un café frío

-¿Mh?.- … _¡Desgraciada mujer!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Se ve que aun en mil años y después de tres vidas Hao nunca aprendió que la curiosidad puede matar al gato….y mas si ese gato es una mujer"**_

* * *

¿Y bien? Quiero sus comentarios, me encantaría leerlos, conocer sus opiniones al respecto, espero sobre todo que hayan disfrutado esta humilde lectura y haber captado la esencia de estos dos personajes enigmáticos y poderosos.

¡Y sí señores, estoy de vuelta!

 **Garritas Suaves**


End file.
